<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by FrostPhoenix17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290433">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostPhoenix17/pseuds/FrostPhoenix17'>FrostPhoenix17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is mentioned, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Marriage, Moon Taeil is Whipped, My First AO3 Post, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haechan and taeil are parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostPhoenix17/pseuds/FrostPhoenix17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Coming Home" MV</p>
<p>Taeil finally comes home to his family after his military enlistment.</p>
<p>- Donghyuck is 23<br/>- Taeil is 29</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                          November 22, 2023</strong><br/>
<strong>7:30 a.m.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Moon</strong> Donghyuck woke up to the sound of his alarm buzzing in his ear. He quickly rolled over and turned off the annoying sound. He rolled back over to see his sleeping angel next to him. He gently brushed her hair away from her eyes and raked his fingers through her soft brown hair.</p><p>He stayed in that position until his phone dinged. Originally, he was going to brush it off but his phone kept dinging, so he grabbed it to see what was going on. Two texts from Taeyong and one from Taeil. He decided to check the ones from Taeyong first.</p><p>Taeyong hyung 🤗:<br/>
What time does his plane land? Yoonoh and I want to be there with you and Bora when he lands.</p><p>And what time is the dinner reservation?</p><p>Donghyuckie 👶:<br/>
His plane lands at 5:00. My last class ends at 4:00, which gives me enough time to come home, take a quick shower, pick up Bora and then head to the airport.<br/>
And the reservation is at 5:30.</p><p>Taeyong hyung 🤗:<br/>
We can pick up Bora for you and we just meet you at the airport.</p><p>Donghyuckie 👶:<br/>
That would be perfect, thank you</p><p>Taeyong hyung 🤗:<br/>
It's no problem, I love spending time with my niece.</p><p>Talk to you later, don't make those kids suffer today.</p><p>Donghyuckie 👶:<br/>
They don't suffer, my students love me</p><p>Taeyong hyung 🤗:<br/>
Whatever helps you sleep at night. See you later, Hyuck.</p><p>Donghyuck lightly chuckled at the exchange between himself and Taeyong. He then checked his message from Taeil.</p><p>Love 💛:<br/>
I'm finally coming home, baby.</p><p>Sunshine ☀️:<br/>
How could I ever forget? We've only been counting down since five months ago</p><p>Love 💛:<br/>
And now the day's finally here.</p><p>Anyway, I just texted you so you could have a good start to your morning, my love.</p><p>Sunshine ☀️:<br/>
You made it a great start to my morning</p><p>Love 💛:<br/>
I'm glad.</p><p>I'm gonna finish packing and I'll text you when I'm on the way to the airport.</p><p>Sunshine ☀️:<br/>
Okay, I love you hyungie~</p><p>Love 💛:<br/>
I love you too, baby.</p><p>He checked the time, 8:03. Time to wake up Bora. He looked over to his little angel who was still asleep. Oh, how he wished she could stay like this forever—peaceful, happy, innocent.</p><p>"Bora, sweetie, it's time to wake up." He shook her awake. She stirred and fluttered her eyes open. "Good morning, my star." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Morning, Papa." She said sleepily while rubbing her eyes. She scooted closer to Donghyuck and curled against him.</p><p>"Don't go back to sleep, you've got to get up so we can get you dressed and ready for daycare." He stated. "Today's a big day, remember?"</p><p>Bora shot up from her spot on the bed with a wide grin. "Appa is coming home today!" She exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"That's right. And you wanna look your best, right?" She nodded vigorously. "Good. Now, come on, we're going to take a bath and get dressed, okay?" She nodded once again.</p><p>♡</p><p>Donghyuck was dropping off Bora at daycare when he got a text message.</p><p>Love 💛:<br/>
I'm on the way to the airport. I'm so ready to see you and Bora again. I love you.</p><p>Sunshine ☀️:<br/>
I love you too. I'll see you when you get here, be safe</p><p>Love 💛:<br/>
I always am, you do the same.<br/>
Have fun at work.</p><p>Sunshine ☀️:<br/>
Thank you, I'll see you tonight</p><p>Donghyuck put his phone down and made his way to work with a smile on his face. He finally going to have his husband by his side again after a long twenty-one months. Raising Bora alone was the hardest part. There were constant questions from Bora on where Taeil was and when he was coming back, but he managed.</p><p>Things were made easier when Taeil was able to contact them. Video calls, texts, and pictures weren't the same as actually being there but for them, it was enough.</p><p>Now, he's going to be here with him, raising their child together. Donghyuck couldn't be any happier and in an airport somewhere, Taeil felt the same.</p><p>Donghyuck pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio he taught at. He put the car in park and grabbed his phone to send a text to Mark.</p><p>Hyuck 🤪:<br/>
What time are you guys gonna be at the restaurant?</p><p>Scaredy cat 😱:<br/>
Probably around 4:45 to set up and stuff.<br/>
Johnny and I are going to be picking up Ten and Sicheng.</p><p>Hyuck 🤪:<br/>
When did they get back from Thailand?</p><p>Scaredy cat 😱:<br/>
Two days ago, we only found out because we were getting their mail for them and we saw their car in the garage.</p><p>Hyuck 🤪:<br/>
What about Lucas, Kun, Dejun, Hendery, and Yang?</p><p>Scaredy cat 😱:<br/>
Lucas is coming with Jungwoo.<br/>
So are Hendery and Kun but Jun and Yang are in Beijing right now.</p><p>Hyuck 🤪:<br/>
Nana will be there with Jeno and Renjun by the time you get there. They'll assign you guys your duties.<br/>
We'll talk later, I gotta work.</p><p>And with that, Donghyuck placed his phone in his pocket and walked into the dance studio.</p><p>♡</p><p>It was currently 3:57 and Donghyuck was satisfied with the progress he saw his students making.</p><p>"Great job, guys. You guys have a good week at school, okay?" He said wrapping up the session. He started to hand out water bottles to all of the students and then started to pack up all of his stuff. His favorite student, Park Yeseul, came up to him while he was still packing up.</p><p>"You seem very happy today, Mister Moon. Well, happier than usual." She pointed out. Donghyuck paused packing and turned to look at her.</p><p>"I am very happy, Yeseul."</p><p>"May I ask why?" said the young girl while sitting down on the floor in front of him. He joined her on the floor and started to explain why he was so happy, all while having a smile on his face.</p><p>Yeseul was happy for him and became excited for her teacher. She was happy that her teacher was happy and was more energetic. The older one of the pair took a glance at the clock. 4:06.</p><p>"As much as I would like to continue talking to my favorite student, I do have to pick my husband up from the airport and I'm sure your brother is waiting for you outside." Donghyuck got onto his feet and help Yeseul up from the floor.</p><p>A wide grin broke out on her face. "I'm your favorite?" She said excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, but don't tell anybody that. It's our little secret," He said ruffling her hair with a soft chuckle. She huffed and attempted to fix her hair. "I'll walk you out to your mom, okay?" She nodded.</p><p>They walked out to see that her mom was indeed waiting for her to come out. She ran to her brother and hugged him. "Nice to see you again, Seonghwa." He greeted and bowed respectfully.</p><p>"Likewise, Donghyuck," He looked down at Yeseul. "Ready, kiddo?" She nodded and took her brother's hand. She waved to her teacher one last time before walking out of the building. He finished packing up and walked out of the studio too.</p><p>♡</p><p>After a shower, a mental debate of what he wanted to wear and a pit stop to the flower shop, Donghyuck was on his way to the airport practically buzzing with excitement. He surprisingly found a parking space with ease and made his way into the busy building.</p><p>He checked his wristwatch, 4:49. '11 more minutes.' He started to look around for Taeyong, Yoonoh, and Bora, seeing as how they should've been here by now. "Papa!" His daughter's voice rang out. He turned towards the voice and saw her running towards him.</p><p>"Yah! Bora, don't run away from us like that, okay?" Yoonoh asked of the four-year-old.</p><p>"Okay. I'm sorry, Uncle Yoons and Uncle Yongie." The young child went to her uncles and hugged them as a part of her apology.</p><p>"It's okay, sweetheart. We just don't want anything bad happening to you." Taeyong said, still hugging her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and released her to her father's care.</p><p>"How was daycare, Bora?" The youngest adult asked. She turned to him with a bright smile, "It was fun! The teacher let us color and go outside. I made something for you and Appa."</p><p>"Did you now? Well, I'll be very happy to see it with Appa when gets here, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, Papa."</p><p>"I have something very important job for you," Donghyuck said to his daughter. "You wanna give these flowers to Appa when you see him?"<br/>
She nodded her head vigorously with a smile on her angelic face. She made grabby hands and he handed him the bouquet of white carnations. His phone dinged with a text message from Jaemin.</p><p>Nana 🧩:<br/>
We finished setting up!!!!<br/>
How does it look?</p><p>[Image attached]</p><p>Dongsookie 🥰:<br/>
IT LOOKS AMAZING AHSHEJAKDB<br/>
HE'LL LOVE IT<br/>
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP</p><p>Nana 🧩:<br/>
YOURE WELCOME SJSBJWKAN<br/>
We set up the house too so he'll have a nice surprise when you guys go home.<br/>
NOW GO COLLECT YOUR MANS</p><p>Donghyuck chuckled to himself and proceeded to put his phone in his back pocket, not before checking the time. 5:05. The smile that was etched on his face for the entire had somehow gotten wider.</p><p>"They should be unboarding the plane in a couple of minutes," Jaehyun said. Donghyuck just nodded and was practically bouncing up and down. They saw people starting to come out so they were all paying attention as to who was coming out.</p><p>Apparently, no one else was paying attention like Bora because she took off running towards a figure. "Appa!" She hugged him as hard as she could.</p><p>"Bora," Taeil breathed out, returning her embrace and picking her up. "Oh my God, I missed you so much, my precious little star." He kissed the crown of her head and buried his face in her hair.</p><p>"I missed you, too, Appa," She gave Taeil the bouquet of flowers. "This is for you."</p><p>"Thank you, they're so pretty," He took a whiff of the flowers. "I love them, and I love you." He says, placing another kiss on her head and putting her on her own two feet.</p><p>"And I love Appa." She grinned. He mirrored her grin and finally looked up to see the love of his life watching the both of them with a fond smile.</p><p>Taeil opened up his arms and Donghyuck took this sign and went to jump into his arms. Taeil was able to hold him up with ease. "You're home. You're really here." Donghyuck whispered, tightening his grip.</p><p>"I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Taeil placed his husband down on his feet just for him to get kissed almost immediately after Donghyuck was placed on the floor.</p><p>"Bora, cover your eyes. You don't need to see this." Taeyong said to the young girl, covering her eyes for her. The couple broke away from the kiss sheepishly. "Well, I'm sorry but I have to make up for lost time." Taeil then went over to his friends and hugged them.</p><p>"Welcome back home, hyung." Yoonoh said.</p><p>"It's good to be back, Yoonoh." He pulled away from his hug with Yoonoh and saw Bora doing grabby hands towards him. He lifted her up and held her on his hip.</p><p>"Are you hungry, hyungie?" Donghyuck asks, holding his hand that wasn't holding Bora. Taeil smiled at his husband and kisses his temple, "Famished."</p><p>Donghyuck exhibited a cheshire-like grin, "Well, let's go get your bags and then get some food in your belly." He said while rubbing Taeil's stomach.</p><p>♡</p><p>"Okay everyone, Hyuckie just texted saying they just left the airport. Get into position because if you don't I will fight every single one of you!" Jaemin said.</p><p>"Wait, what are we supposed to be doing again?" Jaemin's head whipped to the source of the voice, Yukhei's voice.</p><p>Jaemin was heading towards Yukhei with Mark's guitar in hand ready to beat the hell out of Yukhei with it. Luckily, Jeno stepped in to save Yukhei from landing in the hospital and grabbed Jaemin from behind. "Babe, don't."</p><p>Jaemin kept trying to get out of his boyfriend's tight grip, "Let me at him, Jeno." Jeno turned Jaemin around so Jaemin could face him, all while Jaemin was trying his hardest to get out of Jeno's grip.</p><p>"Let me-," he was cut off by Jeno pecking his lips. "Let go-," He was once again pecked by Jeno.</p><p>"You done yelling?" Jeno asked still keeping Jaemin in his tight grip.</p><p>"If you're gonna use kisses to shut me up, can they at least be real kisses?" Jaemin pouted while Jeno smiled.</p><p>"Your wish is my command." Jeno led Jaemin into a passionate kiss.</p><p>"Ew, I didn't need to see that," Doyoung states disgusted. "Anyway, while you two were sucking face, I explained what we were doing to Yukhei. You're welcome. Oh, and Johnny was recording while you were about to end Yukhei." The young males' faces turned red and Jaemin hid his face in the side of his fiancé's neck.</p><p>"Must my brother find always find a reason to embarrass me?" Jeno rhetorically asks while hugging Jaemin closer to his body.</p><p>"I wouldn't be a good big brother if I wasn't." Doyoung answered. Jeno just rolled his eyes jokingly at his brother and his antics.</p><p>Jaemin's phone vibrated in his pocket, most likely with a text from Donghyuck. Jaemin pulled away and checked his phone around the same time Taeyong and Yoonoh rushed in.</p><p>"They're almost here," Yoonoh said. "Yeah, Hyuck just texted saying he's stalling at the gas station around the corner. Everyone get into positions!" Jaemin commanded.</p><p>"Um, we've been in our positions since the last time you said to get in positions but you were kind of...occupied," Renjun said.</p><p>Jaemin's mouth opened and closed like how a fish would, struggling to find the words to say. Finding none, Jaemin just walked over to his position and pouted.</p><p>"I am so glad I got all of that on camera," Johnny says while chuckling, pointing his camera towards Jaemin and Jeno.</p><p>"I see their car in the parking lot," Taeyong said. Things were quiet until they heard the sliding door of the restaurant open and the lights were turned on.</p><p>"WELCOME HOME TAEIL HYUNG!!!" Taeil was rendered speechless at the sight of his friends gathered together just for him.</p><p>"I don't know what to say," Taeil said.</p><p>"Don't just stand there. Hugs need to be passed around!" Johnny exclaimed, still recording on his camera. And so, a long hug session commenced.</p><p>♡︎</p><p>After a long 30-minute hug session, the young men sat down and began to order their food.<br/>
"Bora, do you remember that you wanted to show Appa and me?" The young girl's eyes lit up and hurried to reach into her bag and grabbed a colorful sheet of paper.</p><p>"TA-DA! Look!" She presents the drawing while being in between her fathers. "It's a picture of us!" Taeil ruffled her hair and took a closer look. "It's beautiful, sweetheart."</p><p>"You did such a good job, sweetie. Our little star could very well be the next Da Vinci, hyungie! Someone call the tabloids!" Taeil laughed at his husband's silliness. Johnny came around still recording and pointed the camera towards Bora's drawing, "Well, would you look at that. My niece is a little art prodigy!"</p><p>"How does it feel to raise the next big thing in art?" He pointed the camera towards Taeil while asking the question. "I think she's gonna go far if she decides to keep up the skill in the future."</p><p>"That's an understatement, hyungie." He said while standing up. He picked up Bora and held her like Simba from Lion King. "She's gonna go to the infinity and beyond." Taeil laughed while Johnny just stood there in shock while still recording.</p><p>"Did you just..." Johnny started. "Did you just quote Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story while doing the Simba stance?"</p><p>"I did. And what of it?" He asked his brother. "Does someone want a brother? He's for sale or free. Just take him." Johnny asked the camera. "Hyung~" He dragged on. "You know you love me," Donghyuck said while clinging onto Johnny.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I do." Donghyuck gasped and clutched the left side of his chest. "You wound me, hyung."</p><p>"You'll live."</p><p>"Why must you bully me?" Donghyuck whined. Johnny put his arm around his brother's shoulders, "Ah, dear devilish baby brother," Donghyuck glared at Johnny for that remark. "I wouldn't be a good big brother if I didn't bully you." Donghyuck gaped and Johnny laughed.</p><p>He stopped recording and tried to hug his brother. "No, get off of me. I do not want your affection~" Donghyuck said. "I love you, Hyuckie," Johnny said. "Yeah, whatever. Let go of me~"</p><p>"And you just let this abuse happen to me?" Donghyuck dramatically asked his husband. "I thought you loved me." Donghyuck started to fake cry.</p><p>"I do love you, you brat," Taeil said. He opened his arms and ushered Donghyuck over. "Come here."</p><p>Donghyuck made his way over and sat on Taeil's lap and looped his arms around his neck. Taeil hugged him closer and kissed his cheek, "Am I forgiven?"</p><p>"Hm...Bora, what do you think? Should I forgive Appa?" Bora tilted her head in fake contemplation and she shook her head with a smile on her face.</p><p>"You heard her, you're not off of the hook yet. How do you plan to make it up to me, Moon Taeil?"</p><p>"Well, Moon Donghyuck," he started. "How about you, Bora and I have a small movie marathon in the living room and afterward I run you a nice, hot bath and give you a massage. How does that sound?"</p><p>"That sounds like you're off of the hook, only if we can make a pillow fort in the living room."</p><p>"Whatever you want," Taeil said. Donghyuck smiled and pecked Taeil's lips. "I love you, Taeilie."</p><p>Taeil smiled, "I love you too, baby."</p><p>Jaemin came around with his polaroid and captured a picture of an unexpected picture of them. "If you're gonna take a picture, at least have Bora in it too."</p><p>"My bad," Bora planted herself in the middle of both of her fathers and let out her brightest smile. "Okay, 1, 2, 3."</p><p>"I'll give you guys the photos when they develop."</p><p>"Thanks, Nana," Donghyuck said to his best friend.</p><p>"FOOD!!" Yukhei exclaimed. Everyone in the room laughed at Yukhei. "I'm excited to try the eels, Hyuck wouldn't shut up about how good they were all those years ago," Chenle said.</p><p>"They live up to the praise I gave them, too."</p><p>"Do you think there's a possibility we ordered too much food?" Yuta asked.</p><p>"If we don't eat all, Jungwoo will take care of the rest," Mark said. On that note, everyone dug into the delicious food that was served.</p><p>♡︎</p><p>"Thank you for coming," Taeil said while hugging Jungwoo and Yukhei. "It was no problem. Welcome back home, hyung."</p><p>"Thank you," Taeil said. "Have a safe trip back home."</p><p>"Mark, where's the bill?" Donghyuck asked. Mark shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Johnny and I took care of it. You just worry about going home with your family."</p><p>"I have to clean up first." Mark and Jaemin stopped Donghyuck from doing anything further. "No no no, we'll take care of it. Go home and spend time with your family." Jaemin said.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No!" Mark and Jaemin said in unison.</p><p>"Okay, fine!" Donghyuck said in exasperation. "Thank you both for everything," Donghyuck said while bringing them both into a group hug.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, we were happy to help, Jaemin stated. "Tell me how he reacts to the surprise," Jaemin whispered.</p><p>"Will do," Donghyuck whispered back and broke away from the hug. "Bye, guys. Thanks again."</p><p>Donghyuck walked over to his husband who was carrying a half-asleep Bora in his arms, "Ready?" Taeil asked.</p><p>Donghyuck nodded, grabbed Taeil's hand, and walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>♡︎</p><p>In the span of leaving the restaurant and arriving at their home, Bora and Taeil fell asleep but Bora woke up 15 minutes later and has remained awake since then, while Taeil was still asleep.</p><p>"Taeilie, we're home," Donghyuck said while shaking Taeil awake. Taeil's eyes fluttered open and he sat up in the seat, "Hm, what?"</p><p>"We're home, Appa." Taeil mouthed an "oh", took off his seatbelt and got out of the car. He went to get Bora out of the car. Bora latched onto Taeil and rested her head against Taeil's shoulder.</p><p>"Tired, princess?"</p><p>"A little bit, but I still wanna watch movies with you and Papa." She said while attempting to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever you want. But you do know we could do it tomorrow too if you're too tired, right?"</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"Pinky promise." They crossed pinkies and sealed the promise. "Let's go inside and get you to bed."</p><p>Taeil walked up to Donghyuck who was waiting on the doorstep, waiting for his husband and daughter. Donghyuck found his house key and unlocked the door, "Welcome home, hyungie."</p><p>The family walked into the living room of their house only to find a blackboard that has says "Welcome Home" and balloons with pictures attached to them.</p><p>Each balloon with an attached picture held memories of each milestone of their relationship.</p><p>The first balloon had a picture of them on their first date, "Read the back." Donghyuck had told him, now holding Bora. 'From the moment our story started...'</p><p>Taeil continued onto the next balloon which was a picture of Taeil proposing to Donghyuck at the Han River. '...to our big milestones...'</p><p>The next picture was their wedding picture in Canada. '...to the start of our forever...'</p><p>The next one was a picture of them a week after they adopted Bora when she was two months old. '...and the little blessings that came along the way...'</p><p>The next picture was a picture of all three of them packing Taeil's bag, three days before Taeil's went in for his mandatory enlistment. '...and the inevitable trials too...'</p><p>The final picture was a picture of Taeil and Donghyuck after Donghyuck's dance gig. Donghyuck had his book bag on his shoulder but he was hugging Taeil with a tired smile. '...my love for you never changed and I wouldn't change a thing about our story. We love you, Taeilie.'</p><p>Taeil turned around to the love of his life with tears in his eyes. "I love you both so, so much."<br/>
He brought the most important people in his life into a hug. Midway through the hug, Bora yawned and they were reminded of Bora's sleepiness. "Let's get you to bed, little one," Taeil said.</p><p>The three went up to Bora's room to put her to bed. Taeil took the bag off of her back and put it down in the corner of the room. Donghyuck put the girl in her pajamas and turned on her nightlight. Together, he and Taeil tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Bora," Donghyuck whispered.</p><p>The pair went to their room and Taeil almost face-planted onto the bed. Resisting the urge to sink into the bed, he went into their bathroom to start running Donghyuck's bath. He put a bath bomb in the water once the water ran for a while. Once he had the bath ready, he went to their closet and grabbed one of his sweaters and a pair of Donghyuck's boxers.</p><p>"Baby," Taeil called out. "Your bath's ready."</p><p>"Coming!" A few seconds later, he came in with some more clothes. "Why do you have more clothes?" Taeil asked.</p><p>"Join me," Donghyuck's statement sounded more like a question. Taeil took the clothes from his husband and put them on the edge of the sink. They both stripped of the clothes and got into the bathtub. Taeil wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's waist and Donghyuck melted into Taeil's embrace. "Can you sing for me, please?"</p><p>"Whatever you want," Taeil said. Taeil started to sing an old song they would hear on the radio when they would go on long drives, Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. Whilst he was singing, he was massaging Donghyuck's shoulders and neck until he finished the song.</p><p>♡︎</p><p>By now, the couple were laying down in bed after Taeil has massaged Donghyuck's arms and legs and now are currently cuddling on the bed.</p><p>"Baby?" Taeil suddenly said. "Yes, my love?"</p><p>"I've been thinking..."</p><p>"About what?" Donghyuck sat up in the bed. Taeil sat up too and looked nervous about the words he was about to say.</p><p>"I've been thinking, what do you think about having another baby?" Donghyuck eyes widened. "Oh.. uh...wow."</p><p>"How long have been thinking about this?" Donghyuck asks. Taeil shrugs and looks down, not able to meet Donghyuck's eyes. "A while, I guess. I was thinking about how Bora is an only child and doesn't really have anyone her age to play around with in the house, like how you had Johnny, Jeno had Doyoung and I had my sister and-" Taeil was interrupted by Donghyuck forcing Taeil to look at him.</p><p>"I get it, I do. You just caught me off-guard. I've been thinking about it too. While she does have some friends from daycare, a sibling bond is different."</p><p>"So what are you saying?" Taeil asked hopefully. "We're gonna have another baby."</p><p>"Really?" Donghyuck nodded with a smile. Taeil smiled so wide, Donghyuck thought Taeil cheeks would burst.</p><p>"We can talk more in the morning, I'm exhausted." Donghyuck laid back down and waited for Taeil to lay back down too so Donghyuck could rest his head on Taeil's chest.</p><p>"Good night, hyungie. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>